Chapter 4: Total Eclipse of the Heart
Recap The crew sets sail for the jungle continent of Qxltec. As they begin to head off, Nightmist catches Dimitros up on the past events, and explains how his ended up with his brother's body. Dimitros sets his mind to figuring out a way to resolve his, and his younger brother's current situation. While in the Veiled Marsh, the Crew are surrounded by Daxelton's followers, armed with swords and bows. Realizing that they are all vastly outnumbered, Nightmist casts a desperate Daylight spell, rendering her, and the Darklings ineffective. Daxelton's voice booms around them, demanding the Silverstaff be turned over to him. The Crew attempts to deceive the Lord of the Veiled Marsh, and are attacked by a large frog-looking beast from the waters below. A battle commences on the ship, during which both Dimitros and Chuck are swallowed by the Froghemoth, and Bonesnap managing to deal the killing blow. As the Froghemoth dies, the Crew briefly glimpse the true appearance of Daxelton, before his spirit vanishes. After the battle, the Crew make it safely to the coast. During their travel down south, they each set out on their own tasks. Bonesnap continues to practice his Avian Link, catching a glimpse of the Qxltecan sky full of falling stars. Dimitros fashions himself new robes better suited to his taste, and converses with the spirit trapped within the Silverstaff. The spirit proves to be not of much use, and at times, fairly rude, but Dimitros agrees to at least attempt to help free the spirit. Razorfin practices brewing wine and spellcasting, as well as reading his history book he bought from Madam Iola – from which he learns more about the Shattering, the Raven Queen's role in it, and her mysterious origins. Chuck continues Gawain Rumball and the two become fast friends. Nightmist successfully duplicates Calacutta's poison. Some of the crew also has private conversations with the ship, some to ease the Ship's Spirit, some to ease their own spirits. From the ship, Bonesnap learns of the true origin of his Bonesnap name. On one particular night, as the Crew finish their dinners, Gawain brings them all up to the top deck to witness a wondrous sight of falling stars. One such star flies quite close to the ship, embedding itself in a nearby mountain, and leaving a trail of pink dust around it. They all decide to investigate, hoping to extract some of the space rock for possible weaponsmithing. As they land at the crash site, they discover the meteor has revealed an ancient cavern inside the mountain with two doors adorned with two flying snakes. Curious, the group investigates, leaving Irren and Gawain to watch the ship, to alert the Crew of near sunrise and to wait for their return. Inside the mountain, they uncover ancient relief carvings depicting various events in history relating to the Shattering, the Anima, the Qxltecans, and the rise of the Yuan-ti. They soon discover that the chambers they have been investigating are part of a larger structure, which is significantly flooded. As they make their way to the top of the structure and out of the mountain, they are interrupted by a large Chimera returning to its nest with its food. The roar of the chimera alerts two snake-like humanoids who also attack the Crew as they attempt to make their way out of the mountain. The battle is not too difficult, with the Chimera's acid spray being more of a nuisance than anything else, and Razorfin manages to deal the killing blow just as Dimitros casts his Affix Soul spell, binding the soul of the Chimera into one of Bonesnaps' Silver Axes. With the battle finished, they reach the top of the Qxltecan temple and are treated with a view of an ancient city, hidden behind the mountain ranges in a narrow valley. Arriving at the top of the mountain side temple, they all gaze out towards the partially sunken ruins of an ancient city. From their vantage point, the Crew can see that some conflict occurred in the city, leaving the ruins in a large serpentine path, and they spot the movement of more yuan-ti broodguards lurking about. Irren contacts them via the communication rings, letting the Crew know that they should probably head back to the Ebongale, as it has been roughly 3 hours since you left. As the group descends the temple back the way they came, they hear the sound of large wings flapping, and the shadow of some great beast coming towards them. Hiding in one of the rooms on the lower floor of the temple, the Crew peek their heads out and spot a large sphynx landing on the opposite side of the mountain lake, blocking their exit. The Sphynx looks noticeably bored, and calls out to the Crew, asking them all to give up so that she can simply eat them and be done with it. Understandably not wanting to oblige, the Crew begin scheming to figure out a way to avoid open combat with the Sphynx, who appears to have been appointed to keep guard of the city and keep its location a secret from outsiders. In the hopes of employing diplomacy, Bonesnap attempts to communicate with the Sphynx, attempting to leverage their shared connection to the Anima. The Sphynx does not seemed very moved, and explains that the secrets that lie within the city cannot be revealed to anyone. As the Crew continue their plans for escape, Irren calls in again, warning them all that Gawain accidentally inhaled a lung-full of the pink dust that came from the meteorite as he was transporting the rocks to the Ebongale, and is currently "spacing out" and spouting nonsense. This pushes the Crewl to speed up their escape plan, and decide to distract the Sphynx with the small packet of pink dust that Nightmist found on her person when the Crew first all woke up from their resurrection near Boulder. Bonesnap successfully tricks the Sphynx, and they all quickly make their escape past it, much to the disappointment of the Sphynx. As they all emerge from the mountain cavern, they can hear the sounds of picks on the meteor. Razorfin attempts to scare the miners away by employing some Thaumaturgy and Infernal speech, but is thrown off guard when one of the miners responds back in Infernal. Bonesnap attempts to scare them away by using his mimicry abilities to make your group sound like many, but his use of Uncle's voice triggers recognition among the miners, and both the miners, and teh Crew realize that they have come across past acquaintances. Emerging from the cavern, the Crew are met by three bounty hunters, the tiefling Ming, the rose-spectacled Carmine, and their leader, Bartholomew Harris. Barty greets the Crew warmly, and from the interaction it appears that everyone all had met, or even perhaps, worked together on a past job. Barty explains that his group is here on contract to collect a bounty, but avoids giving away too many details on the job. The Crew decides to tell the bounty hunters very little, although they don’t seem to mind. As a way of paying off a debt that they owe the Crew, Barty offers to let them all in on their bounty and split the profits. Razorfin jokes with Barty, whose mood turns suddenly grim. Barty also makes an off-hand and extremely insensitive comment after hearing about the death of Jerry, claiming she was "too soft for your line of work, anyway." The Crew return to the Ebongale to find Irren and the now comatose Gawain. Nightmist takes Gawain to the medical bay and treats him, although it is now clear to her that whatever the pink dust is, is highly addicting, and can cause some sort of hallucination. Razorfin decides to pay Barty and his pals a visit and share in their night time drinking. They joke around, and from their conversations, Razorfin further picks up on the bounty hunter's past affiliation with the Black Market, and that the bounty hunters are also partakers of this pink dust drug. The next day, Nightmist asks Gawain what he experienced while under the influence of the drug. Gawain explains that he felt cold and emotionless, and that he was able to see things, such as some semblance of a life force living in the Ship. The Crew join Barty, Carmine and Ming as they track down their bounty. When Carmine produces a small torn cloth for their dire weasel to track with, the Crew quickly realize this job is not as it seems. As they all travel through the jungle, following the scent of their prey, Barty, Carmine and Ming make some small talk with the Crew, and also assist them in the finer points of traveling through the thick jungle. When they arrive at the spot to set up their trap, the Crew witness Ming placing enchanted rope traps on the ground, and their suspicions are confirmed. Drawings weapons, the Crew refuse to assist in the job any further until Barty reveals the true nature of the bounty. Barty confesses that the job they were hired to do was to re-capture escaped slaves for the Yuan-ti, and that they kept it a secret from the Crew because they knew how sensitive some of them would be to the whole slavery bit. However, Barty explains that to the Crew that they have done far worse for money, and that such a job shouldn't be a problem for them all. He does explain that if the Crew doesn't want to the job, they are free to leave. The air is tense as this truth is revealed, but eventually everyone agrees to help and take their positions around the trap, hiding among the vegetation. During this waiting time, the Crew communicates with each other via the communication rings, all agreeing that they cannot let the Bounty Hunters recapture the slaves, and begin planning a way to stop them…most likely requiring them to kill the Bounty Hunters. The trap is successful in luring and capturing some escape slaves, and the Crew wait for Barty and his allies to come out from their hiding places…but they do not. Instead, a standoff occurs, with Barty demanding that one of the Crew cut down the slaves and collect them. Chuck volunteers to do this, and is subject to a hold person spell and immediately fired upon by the bounty hunters - it appears they were also wise to the Crew's plans. A fight of sort breaks out, with each side using the jungle to their advantage for cover. But eventually, their skills prove to great for the bounty hunters, and the Crew make quick work of Ming, killing her outright. At this, Carmine casts invisibility and begins to flee and Barty surrenders, admitting defeat. However, this is not the end, as the Crew decide that surrendering is not enough, and kill the confused Barty in cold blood by inflicting immense magical pain, his last breathe a soft chuckle of maniacal laughter. The work is not done however, as three members fo the Crew pursue Carmine in an attempt to ensure no survivors, and the remaining two begin freeing the slaves, who escape into the jungle. They quickly catch up with Carmine, who begs for mercy, but they hear none of it, and end his life, splitting his head with Bonesnap's axe. Returning to the site of the combat, the Crew loot the bodies of the bounty hunters, finding a small magical backpack, and some masterwork weapons, which prove not that useful for them all. In an attempt to track down the escaped slaves, Bonesnap uses his avian senses and discovers a war band of Qxltecans arriving to their location. The encounter is brief and awkward, with Bonesnap asking the Qxltecans if they had seen any Kenku around and the Qxltecans silent and refusing to answer the questions of outsiders. The War band leaves, and the Crew begins making their way back to the Ebongale to recover from their encounter. After thoroughly raiding the bodies of Barty, Carmine and Ming, the crew makes their way back to the Ebongale with little light left in the day. To avoid having to make camp in the Qxltecan Jungle, the Crew decides to head back at a brisk pace. Their briskness causes them to nearly run into a tree bearing what looks like sweet smelling white fruit. Chuck bites into the fruit, and releases hundreds of baby spider-like creatures, which travel all over her body and under her armor. Even with the delay, the Crew are able to make it back to the meteor crash as the sun is setting…in time to see that the meteor is once again being mined…this time by the Yuan-ti and their slaves. A battle commences, with the Crew emerging from the tree line to surprise the enemy. As combat begins, the Yuan-ti begin reeling in their slaves to use as shields, preventing the Crew from getting to close to the snake slave-drivers. Even so, the Crew, with the help of Gawain, slowly break down the Yuan-ti defenses by freeing the slaves from their chains. Realizing their defeat is imminent, the Yuan-ti attempt to intimidate the Crew by threatening to kill any of the slaves if the Crew attempt to come closer. Hesitating only for a moment, the Crew presses on, and the Yuan-ti make good on their threat and end the lives of half a dozen slaves before their very own lives are taken. The last words spoken by the slave drivers being, "12 lives killed, for the three of ours…was it worth it?" Somewhat traumatized by the result of the battle, the Crew set to work freeing the remainder of the slaves. Isadore, the only Qxltecan slave that speaks a common language with the Crew, consoles them as he explains they did the right thing, as the sacrifice of 12 slaves saved many more. Some of the slaves are grateful to their saviors, while others are noticeably weary and distrustful of the foreign looking Crew who were indirectly responsible for the death of some of their loved ones. Nightmist sets out a magical feast for the Slaves, while Chuck assists in the burying of the bodies with the help of Isadore. As the Crew tend to the Slaves, a tortle woman by the name of Tu-al notices Razorfin's Crimson Serpent Tattoo, believing it to be the sign of the Blood Serpent, part of the Prophecy that would lead to the liberation of the Qxltecan Gods from their Prison of Stars. Razorfin is taken aback and wants no part in this so-called prophecy, but those who believe in it suddenly regard Razorfin as some sort of ruler, bowing to him and asking for his blessing. A minor few, led by the panther tabaxi, Aktun, are not impressed. Bonesnap speaks to Tu-al and asks her if she has seen any Kenku around, she says there is a Kenku tribe that is associated with the Rebellion, and she will lead the Crew to the Rebellion Hideout so that Razorfin can meet the Prophet Ianoda and fulfill the Prophecy. Bonesnap agrees, while the remaining members of the Crew are hesitant. Piling the Qxltecans onto the Ebongale, the Crew set sail for the Rebellion Hideout. On the way, Aktun has a run-in with Dimitros, and Chuck and Isadore bond over star-gazing. The next day they reach the Rebellion hideout hidden behind a waterfall. Nightmist, still annoyed at this side trip, decides to stay on the Ship while the rest of the Crew head into the hideout. Tu-al leads the Crew to a chamber where they are greeted by an Elf man by the name of Durlan. After confirming the sign of the Blood Serpent, Durlan brings the Prophet Ianoda, a clean shaven barefoot human, followed by a Kenku dressed in a multi-colored feathered tunic. The Prophet greets the Crew, and asks the Kenku, Flamecrackle, to notify the rest of the followers of the arrival of the Liberators. Flamecrackle is doubtful, as he claims that Bonesnap is actually his younger brother, but he faithfully delivers the message. The Prophet Ianoda brings the Crew to a meditation cavern further in the hideout, featuring small pools of flowing water a cool mat of moss. He explains that the Qxltecans are master astrologers, mastering the science of star-gazing and look often to the stars for guidance, believing their Gods to speak to them through the constellations. It is these stars that form The Prophecy, and is claimed that the Blood Serpent, and those that travel with it, are destined to be Liberators of the Anima. The Prophet explains that more will be revealed to Razorfin if he views the Prophecy himself. The Prophet also believes himself to be the son of Qxltec, the Coatl God of the Anima, sent here to make way for the Liberators. Currently, the Yuan-ti have taken over all the cities of Qxltecan, the closest of which being the major city of Itzilis. It is there that the leader of the Yuan-ti uprising, has made a home, and the Prophet believes that the defeat of this Yuan-ti leader is a part of fulfilling the Prophecy. The Crew somewhat doubts this, but the fact that the location marked by the Silverstaff is in fact the location of Itzilis, they agree to help, remembering Dimitros' agreement to help free the soul from the Silverstaff. The Prophet ask Durlan to take the Crew to sleeping quarters, and asks that they return to him the next day, for them to develop a plan to defeat the Yuan-ti at Itzilis and decipher more of the Prophecy to determine their purpose. Durlan takes the Crew back to the main chamber, explaining that it was he who found the Prophet Ianoda, supposedly coming from a meteor that had fallen from the sky. Durlan explains that he came here from the Old World as an escaped slave of the Drow, he himself being half-Drow, half-wood elf, and has dedicated his life to freeing slaves ever since he lost his half-sister. Once in the main chamber, the Crew go find Flamecrackle. Flamecrackle greets Bonesnap hesitantly at first, believing him to be an apparition, but on confirming his real-ness, greets his younger brother with a joyous hug, calling him "Rustle." Through Flamecrackle, the Crew learn that Bonesnap, or as he was called before, Rustle, was exiled from the Kenku Tribe many years ago and thought dead. Flamecrackle abdicated his position as leader of the Kenku Tribe to follow the Prophet Ianoda, who granted him magical powers for his faithfulness. The leader of the Kenkus is now Flamecrackle and Bonesnap's sister, Shoulderpop, who has sided with the other leaders of the Qxltecan Tribe known as the Judges. The Judges do not believe the Prophet is the son of Qxltec, and refuse to follow him, instead taking a militant approach to defeating the Yuan-ti through raiding parties, and sticking to their traditions. Flamecrackle shows the Crew to their quarters to get some sleep. Warning them to not cross the Judges, and tells them he looks forward to what they will do as the foreseen Liberators. Razorfin, Bonesnap and Chuck awake in the Qxltecan Hideout to find that Dimitros has disappeared. Unable to contact Dimitros, or Nightmist with their communication rings, the trio head out to the main chamber and find Flamecrackle. Flamecrackle explains that he saw Dimitros late last night speaking with the Prophet Ianoda, and that the Prophet Ianoda is expecting the three of them this morning. While this is going on, Qxltecans line up to offer Razorfin offerings of food and minor trinkets, reinforcing his role as the “Blood Serpent” prophesied to Liberate the Anima. The three also learn that the Prophet had placed a protection spell on the hideout, preventing communication and scrying. The Judges have also enacted a lockdown procedure of the hideout with news that the Blood Serpent has arrived. The trio meet the Prophet Ianoda in his meditation chamber, the Silverstaff in front of him. The Prophet greets them all with a short story about Ozenka the Dauntless before answering their questions. Dimitros came to the Prophet last night hoping to seek a solution to his and his brother’s soul conundrum. Ianoda did not have a solution, but suggested that perhaps Dimitros already knew something, or someone to help. The advice sparked something inside of Dimitros, who, after heavy deliberation, decided to leave Qxltec and head back to Devery, leaving the Silverstaff in the trio’s care and to fulfil the soul in the Silverstaff’s request for freedom. The trio express their doubt regarding their purpose here, as well as their frustration at being unable to leave the hideout. Ianoda suggests they use this time to reflect. The Prophet will teach Razorfin how to read the stars to interpret the Prophecy and form a plan of attack on the city of Itzilis, with the help of the drug Stardust. The trio learn that Stardust has the ability to clear the mind of all emotion and see things “as they are,” but is quite addicting and has the side effect of causing one to be unable to control their emotions properly afterward, and react to situations in appropriately. The Prophet suggests Bonesnap attempt to repair relations with his sister, Shoulderpop, as winning over the judges will be crucial in whatever plan they will attempt to hatch. And to Chuck, the Prophet suggests she find a quiet place to meditate. The Silverstaff is handed over into Chuck’s care (once assurances are made she will not sell the priceless relic), and the trio split off onto their respective tasks. Under the guidance of Prophet Ianoda, Razorfin consumes a diluted dosage of Stardust, and is able to see the Prophet’s true, Coatl form, as well as the Rust Monster soul locked within his wooden spoon. Razorfin gazes up into the stars and experiences a series of visions. The first vision is of the city of Itzilis. At the top of the main temple is a bloodied large snake, laid upon an altar, with white feathers strewn about. The vision fades as the temple fills with water. The second vision is of an old, abandoned village in the Old World. Razorfin finds a nondescript tombstone with only the words “Selim” written upon it. The full moon slowly turns from white the red, and five shadowy animal shapes escape from the moon as if it is a hole in the sky. The third vision is Razorfin on a beach of black sand, shimmering like the stars, and a sky of jungle above him. There, he meets his mental projection of Jerry. The stars turn into five constellations of figures, who merge together to form the constellation of the Crown of Devery. The fifth and final vision is Razorfin aboard the Crimson Serpent on a sea of stars. He meets a burly blue-skinned man who reveals to Razorfin his virtue name: Abandon. Three spectral pirates emerge from the cabin of the ship and attack Razorfin. Bonesnap is called away by his brother, Flamecrackle, who requests his urgent assistance. Leading him to the Council of Judges, Flamecrackle tells Bonesnap that a scouting party has just returned with two prisoners: Gawain and Irren (and Pixie). Currently, Gawain and Irren are being questioned by the Judges, one of which is Shoulderpop. Irren attempts to explain their situation to the Judges, but they seem skeptical, considering them a threat and potentially Yuan-ti pureblood spies. Beonsnap attempts to intervene on their behalf, but draws no reaction from the Judges. The guards take Barty’s haversack from Gawain, and spill the contents, revealing a contract for the re-capture of escaped slaves. Flamecrackle explains to Bonesnap that due to his banishment from the tribe, his word holds no weight. Tu-al attempts to talk to the Judges to see if there is a way for Bonesnap to regain standing with the tribe. Bonesnap correctly guesses that a trial by combat must ensue, if he wins, then his word is given weight and Gawain and Irren will be let go. If he loses, then Gawain and Irren will be taken prisoner and Bonesnap faces the punishment he would have had for the dishonorable killing of Wemi, son of Wauld of the Eagle Tribe - death. Bonesnap chooses to face Aktun, the panther tabaxi. Aktun confesses that believes Bonesnap’s story, but Bonesnap must prove himself to Aktun and the others that he is worthy of being called a Qxltecan once more. Meanwhile, Chuck is approached by Isadore, the scrawny human slave that the Crew had rescued at the meteor site. Isadore tells Chuck that he has been tasked to lookout for Yuan-ti by using a telescope given to him by the astrologers. The two of them head out of the hideout and begin making their climb up the cliff side, next to the waterfall. Isadore makes small talk with Chuck, asking her about her past. Chuck explains her past experience as a slave, and Isadore comments on how brave Chuck must be to take such an opportunity for freedom. Isadore also confesses his doubts as to whether the Prophet is actually who he says he is, and isn’t just a Stardust Addict. After Chuck manages to catch Isadore before he slips from the rocks, the two arrive at the top of the waterfall and begin setting up the telescope. Once finished, the telescope emits a large beam of light that can be seen for miles. Chuck begins to doubt the usefulness of such a device, and it is then Isadore reveals his identity as a Yuan-ti spy, not a Pureblood, but a Wereboar due to subjecting himself to Yuan-ti experiments in return for his freedom. The telescope is actually a beacon to draw the Yuan-ti to the hideout. Combat ensues on all three fronts. Razorfin fights off the three spectral pirates, incurring heavy damage. Bonesnap faces of with Aktun, trading worthy blows and visibly impressing Aktun with his speed and might. Chuck takes on Isadore in his wereboar form, the two trading blows and charging at each other in an attempt to push each other down the waterfall. Realizing that she is unable to cause much damage, Chuck manages to throw Isadore over her head and over the waterfall. Upon defeating the spectral pirates, Razorfin is pulled out from his vision and tended to by Ianoda, until they begin to hear clashing and shouts from the main chamber. Aktun yields to Bonesnap just as they begin to hear shouts as well. All three remaining members of the Ebongale run towards the Main chamber. The main chamber is overrun with Yuan-ti, fighting with Qxltecan warriors while civilians attempt to hide or flee. The Prophet Ianoda tells Razorfin to direct the civilians his way, as he will open up a tunnel to escape. The trio are joined by Flamecrackle, Shoulderpop, Gawain, Irren and others as they fend off the Yuan-ti. As they continue to fight, a Hydra is brought into the chamber, cementing the Yuan-ti’s victory and prompting the trio to save those closest to them and flee through the tunnels. The trio are successful in keeping everyone close to them alive and un-enslaved, even after the reappearance of Isadore, and escape through the tunnels as Aktun collapses the entrance, leaving a few Qxltecan Guards and civilizans in the main chamber to be recaptured. As they all begin fleeing, Ianoda asks Razorfin what he saw in his visions, which Razorfin brushes aside for now, as they have more pressing matters to attend to. Ianoda explains the remaining Qxltecans are now heading to Itzilis, as recent events have forced their hand, and they must make their attack now or never. Traveling through the jungle in the dead of night, Razorfin, Bonesnap and Chuck follow the remainder of the Qxltecan Rebellion, led by the Prophet Ianoda. During their travel, Gawain, Irren and Pixie meet up with the trio, and exchange information regarding the disappearance of both Dimitros and Nightmist. The group makes camp in a secluded lake and attend a meeting with the Judges, the Prophet, Durlan, Flamecrackle, and Aktun. After an uneasy conversation revolving around Aktun accusing the uneasy-looking Prophet of being a fraud, It is decided that a group of six will infiltrate the city wall and eliminate a guard house so that the remaining Qxltecan Warriors can enter the city of Itizlis. The ultimate goal is to reach the Central Temple and take out the leader of the Yuan-ti, a figure known as Shalkalesh, who sees themselves as the new god for their people. After much deliberation, the trio decide to ask Irren, Flamecrackle, and Aktun to join them in the infiltration party. Irren is somewhat hesitant to join, as her skills in magic have not been battletested, but with encouragement from the trio and Gawain, agrees to help. Once the group disperses, Shoulderpop pulls Bonesnap aside, questioning his motives and revealing more about Bonesnap's banishment. Bonesnap promises to watch over his older brother. The trio then find Durlan, and ask him about his half-sister, who turns out to be a Drow. Durlan shares his story about taking his half sister away from their Drow Matron in the Old World, and arriving in Stonebrook to make a living. An event caused the two to be separated early in the sister's life, and Durlan has spent the years since looking for her. Chuck decides to fall asleep to regain her energy after the battle in the cave, and Bonesnap and is approached by Irren, who conveys that Master Selim, the necromancer, is actually a Master Arcanist of the Crown Arcanum, and suggests that the Crew of the Ebongale was more involved with the Crown than initially thought. Razorfin visits the Prophet Ianoda, and the two discuss Razorfin's visions, and his uncertainty as to their meaning. Upon Razorfin's return, Bonesnap communicates what he learned from Irren, as well as the realization that Dimitros is probably seeking Master Selim to learn how to recreate a body that has already perished. The next morning the six lead the way to Itzilis. With the help of the Fog spell, and Irren's minimal knowledge of the draconic language, the team successfully takes out a guardhouse, posting Qxltecan warriors at the floodgate to be ready to flood the city if needed. As they make their way quietly through the city, the party realizes that the entire city is actually abandoned, and that a ritual is going on in the central temple. A bright beam of light emerges from the top of the temple, and suddenly all the floodgates of the city are opened, prompting the party to make their way as quickly as possible to the temple. The party make it to the base of the temple, with some difficulty as Chuck has to carry Irren swiftly and Aktun and Bonesnap are swept under the water and accosted by quippers. The team head up the pyramid and near the top, see a line of re-captured Qxltecans led to sacrifice. In an attempt to rescue Tu-al, the team enter the pyramid and begin combat with the Yuan-ti present. The combat goes fiercely, as battles wage throughout the temple on narrow walkways and beams of light segment the battleground and separate the party. Flying, falling, restraining, pushing and nightmare inducing spells are all used throughout combat. With the addition of Isadore and his companion, the fight becomes quite dangerous, with Irren and others nearly falling in battle. With the death of Isadore, Chuck realizes that the injuries she sustained during the fight with Isadore on the waterfall have inflicted the curse of lycanthropy upon her. Unable to control her bloodlust, she attempts to attack Flamecrackle, but is held off by Aktun until she cools down. The party reach the top of temple to find a six-headed Yuan-ti – Shalkalesh – ritually killing slaves and tossing them over the side of the pyramid in an attempt to fulfill a ritual that would make them "Champions of Death." Resources nearly drained, and their strength faltering, the party fight against the massive Shalkalesh, and attempt to trap them in a wall of fire. However, Shalkalesh is too large, and manages to separate the group and begins inflicting heavy damage, dropping Aktun, Razorfin and Bonesnap. Shalkalesh's attempt to end Razorfin's life is foiled, as two angelic white wings sprout from the tiefling's unconscious body, shielding Razorfin from the deadly attacks. Realizing that they must end the battle now, or risk the death of one of their companions, the remaining party members unleash attacks with all the strength they have left, downing Shalkalesh and watching as the Yuan-ti's body falls into the water below...leaving only a carved instrument that seems to act as both a flute and a blowgun. The object is identified as the flute of Ozenka the Dauntless, and both it and the Silverstaff begin to glow when the two objects are placed near each other. As the party collapses in exhaustion at the top of the temple, Razorfin plays a song on the flute, and shadows dart across the reflection of the full moon in the bloody water below... NPCs met * Notable Items Obtained